


Eve

by Tando



Category: The Truman Show (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tando/pseuds/Tando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Truman Show gone, TV execs rushed to create a similar show. One of their most popular attempts was Eve, a similar show that plays on updated tech and far less innocent storylines than its predecessor. But now that Eve is experiencing the same need to escape that Truman felt, will this new world prove harder to escape, or will these advancements work in her favor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eve

**_Eve:_ ** **Transcript of Pitch to Investors**

 

Now of course we can’t talk about the show _Eve_ without talking about _The Truman Show_. When _The_ _Truman Show_ ended, there was a rush to replace the hole that _The_ _Truman Show_ had left in television programming. This is where _Eve_ found it’s life, and eighteen years later, _Eve_ is the most popular scripted-reaction show currently on television.

So, what makes _Eve_ stand out from the dozen of other scripted-reaction shows that have popped up over the years? Well, what we learned from _The_ _Truman Show_ was that these kinds of shows attract an international audience, so we figured our show needed an international face. Eve was adopted by the RTV corporation from an orphanage in China. Thankfully, this ingenious decision predicted the growth of the Chinese and Asian markets, and is one of the main reasons why _Eve_ is not only popular here in the United States, but all over the world.

Now, for the look of _Eve_ , we wanted to move away from the traditional, Americana look that’s plagued many scripted-reaction shows like _The_ _Truman Show_. We wanted _Eve_ to be modern, up-to-date. Eve reacts not only to the storylines thrown at her by the writers, but also she reacts to events and progresses in fashion and technology in ways that show personalities like Truman were never really allowed to.

A big part of  _ Eve _ is audience participation. Eve has access to a custom internet where she can receive messages from fans that have either been scripted by the writers, or have been pre-selected by the staff. This innovation is one of  _ Eve’s _ biggest strengths, as the audience gets to personally interact with Eve herself. This has also opened up several storytelling avenues, one of our most memorable plots was using submitted comments and videos from fans to construct the cyber-bullying storyline in Season 13.

Having started the year _The_ _Truman Show_ ended, _Eve_ is now in its eighteenth, and highest-viewed season. The current season is focusing on Eve finishing high school and starting college, while also having to face the realities of adulthood for the first time. With such riveting content from only the best television writers, and such a promising premise, _Eve_ is projected to become the longest-lasting scripted-reaction television show in the history of television, and is a franchise well worth investing. Thank you.

 

**_Eve:_ ** **Season 17 Episode 304 Hour 9 (Rerun)**

 

“Hey Eve, did you get those college flyers in the mail?” Emmett asks me.

I turn to Emmett as we walk down the school hallway, “Yep. Forest Hill Community College, all of them.”

“Well, you’re going to apply, right?” he eggs me on, “It’s just a short walk from your house, and I hear they have a great engineering program. That’s what you’ve been looking for, right?”

I nod, “Yeah...yeah...but I’ve been looking at other colleges too. There’s still time to decide.”

“Other colleges? Like what?” he asks.

I smile, and shake my head, “You’re going to think I’m crazy.”

“What is it? Tell me!” Emmett demands, putting his arm around my shoulder.

“...Stanford,” I confess with a chuckle.

Emmett grins, “Stanford? Wow Eve, that’s huge. But...would you be comfortable...leaving Forest Hill, I mean?”

“If I take a plane I should be alright,” I tell him, “I was fine when my family went to Fiji, remember?”

He laughs, “Oh yeah, Fiji. I almost forgot about that.”

I look down at my cell phone, “Oh hey, class starts in a minute. We gotta go.”

Emmett nods, “Yeah.”

The two of us run down the student-filled hallway, arriving at the classroom door and practically slamming into our desks.

“Hey Eve, are you ever going to replace that old thing?” Emmett asks, gesturing to my cell phone, “The new Addend 7 just came out. It’s lighter, with more memory and a better camera too.”

I roll my eyes, “Dude, you say the same thing about every new phone that comes out.”

“What’s this I hear about Stanford, huh, Eve?” another one of my friends, Cherry giggles, grabbing me by my shoulders from behind.

“Woah! Cherry, were you eavesdropping on me and Emmett?” I laugh, as she leans back into her desk behind me.

“I...happened to overhear you two on the way to class. I didn’t want to speak up because...unlike you guys, I was actually concerned about getting to class on time,” she explains with a smirk.

Mrs. Fisher gets up from her desk as the bell rings, “Alright students, time to begin.”

Cherry groans at the teacher before turning back to me, “We’ll talk about Stanford later.”


End file.
